Fifth Noble House
by raijinfairy
Summary: After dying while protecting her friends, Lucy finds herself another adventure in the after life.
1. Chapter 1

Fifth Noble House

Disclaimer: Dont own Fairy Tail manga/anime and bleach manga/anime.

Summary: After dying while protecting her friends, Lucy finds herself another adventure in the after life.

Prologue: Death is the end... Or beginning

During this gruelling war... many die; families, friends, lovers. We were losing the war against the invading army... The Alvarez Empire. Just when all hope was lost... Natsu came and unleashed his demon powers of E.N.D; horns came out of his head and demonic wings sprouted from his back. With our hopes high and morale unyielding... We finally push back the invading army. Just when victory has been within reach... Natsu lost control.

Everything within his sight, he destroys be it an ally or enemy. He couldn't recognize anyone, not even his friends. The place known as Hargeon Town was unrecognizable; even if it was already in ruins. Natsu had burned everything, not even Gray's Ice Devil Slayer magic could freeze his flames. In the end it was decided that we had to put Natsu down; with that in mind they send Gray who had Devil Slayer Magic kill him. I knew it was a hard decision to make... After all everyone's frustrations show on their faces when they made the decision.

Even though everyone made up their minds, I couldn't go through it. Memories of the time I spent with him resurface. I made up my mind... I'll confront Natsu and make him come to his senses. Like him, I won't give up... Even if I end up dying.

When the decision was made, it was decided the attack would be the next morning. So while everyone was sleeping I made my way towards the remains Hargeon Town. There he was in the middle of the town; the image of the Natsu, I knew and the one standing in front of me we're so different that made my eyes start tearing. His once bright pink spike up hair now was sleek straight black, his warm ebony eyes were now cold dead jet-black. His body now sported Dragon like scale along with his horns and wings made him look more demonic, but no matter what he looks like now... I won't give up until the Natsu I remember comes back.

"Natsu" I called out to him, yet he made no move of hearing me. Undeterred, I continue "It's me... Lucy". Once more he made no moves of recognition except this time he launches towards me with his flame fist.

"I see. If the only way of getting you back is by knocking some sense into you find by me." I told him after barely dodging his flame fist.

"I'm fire up!" saying his catchphrase while extending Fleuve d'étoiles to see if I got any reaction only to get none.

Soon our fight began, no matter how many times I got beaten down I stood up again and again to continue our fight. It was now close to morning; I was covered with burns, bleeding, bruised up and with enough magic to summon one more celestial spirit while Natsu had barely any damage.

While catching my breath I sensed everyone coming towards us and in that moment Natsu took advantage of my distraction appearing in front of me with fire on his fist about to hit me, but never reached as a fist of light crashed into Natsu's face sending him flying. Seeing Loke once again saving me made a memory resurface.

" _Loke do you remember back in Tenrou Island when you used Regulus to save Capricorn" I said using telepathy power I have only with my contracted spirits._

" _Yes, why?" Loke answer._

" _Do you think it could work on Natsu the same way it did to Capricorn?"_

" _No, it won't work. The reason why it worked with Capricorn was only because Regulus is a celestial spirit magic and Capricorn himself is a celestial spirit. Natsu no longer is human, therefore having no magic power." Loke answer._

Not giving up on the idea, I further explain my idea to Loke.

" _I see. Then use my key to do it" Loke said with a smile._

" _Are you sure? The percentage of this working is slim you know" I ask him._

" _Yes, I'm sure. After all, you're going to go through this even if it has a slim chance of working. Plus, this won't work unless you use a key with a strong bond." Loke stated._

With a shaky voice I say out loud "Thank you, Loke. I'll miss you dearly" With tears falling from my eyes, took Loke's key within my hand and with a trembling hand broke it.

"I love you, Lucy" Loke said to me before completely disappearing; making me cry harder.

The next moment the morning light that had come out, once more became dark as Celestial Spirit King came and at the same time Natsu had come back from where he was sent to.

"I've heard from of Leo of your plan old friend. We only got one chance old friend, so let's make it count" the Celestial Spirit King told me.

"Meteor Blade!" the Celestial Spirit King yelled as he swings his blade towards Natsu as he tried to attack me.

I brace myself as the attack connected, sending Natsu flying once more. Yet compare to the last time he used it was small. Immediately Celestial Spirit King began chanting while pointing his blade upwards "Let the 88 Stars of the heavens shine now. Starlight Dreams. Galaxia Blade!"

A bright light soon cover the land that was Hargeon Town.

"The rest is up to you now old friend." that was the last thing the Celestial Spirit King said to me before disappearing.

Mustering all the strength I have to run towards Natsu, who was turning stone by the effect of Galaxia Blade. While I ran I gather all of my remaining magic power on fist. Even while turning to stone Natsu ran towards me with all of his power in his fist.

When our attacks collided it caused an explosion that blinded us.

Little by little the smoke clear, but even with the smoke, I could feel my fist on his chest where his heart is and his hand on my back. Finally, when it cleared the Natsu with demon characteristics was no more instead stood the Natsu, who would do anything for his friends.

"L-L-Lucy, what happen?" I could barely hear him.

"Finally awake Natsu" I told him with a bloody smile. I then felt his hand leave my back.

"It's not your fault Natsu. It's our fault for relying on your demon power to finish the war. And it was my decision to do this... I was fully aware that I might die. The others don't know that I'm here with you." I told him as I feel my blood spill from the hole.

"Why did you save me? Why? Why?" I could no longer hear him, but could guess from his expression on his face.

"It's because I'm your friend" I said to him with a weak voice, but I'm sure he heard it. Soon my vision began to diminish my body felt heavy and could barely move at all.

With all of the meager strength I have, I ask him "W-w-would y-you d-do me a f-favor, N-Na-tsu?" Not wasting any moment I continue "P-pl-ease w-in the w-war. Remember you're not alone okay."

My cold body immediately felt warm; taking the warmness as a yes, I with my final breath told him "T-h-an-k y-o-u"

Everything went dark soon after, yet somehow I heard the voice of the Celestial Spirit King say "It pains me to see you go my old friend, but before you depart to the after life... I'll bestow you a portion of the thirteenth zodiac." I then felt something before he continue "Good bye old friend"

When I came to, I found myself in a forest. A few minutes later I found some kind of retro village and another few minutes to reach it.

"Excuse me can you tell me where am I?" I asked an elderly.

"I see you're new here; well you're in Soul Society the after life for the souls.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifth Noble House

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail manga/anime and Bleach manga/anime

Ch.1 Afterlife

Dear Mom,

It's been a month since I arrived here at soul society after my death in the world of the living. Thanks to elderly I found out more about the afterlife; currently I'm in West Rukongai First District Junrinan. Furthermore, he explains Soul Society has two places, the Seireitei; where the Soul Reapers live and the Runkongai which is divided into North, South, East and West. Each Rukongai as 80 districts; furthermore the longer each district is from Seireitei the more it is hard to live in; thus each 80 district is violent, crime-infested area.

He said that I was extremely lucky to end up in the First District. I guess I'm Lucky Lucy even in the after life. It's also thanks to him that I got a place to sleep as well as a job. As long as I work a can sleep at their place upstairs. The job is a waitress in a restaurant name Hōrō Rei meaning Wandering Spirits.

Here in the afterlife, most souls don't get hungry; only those with spirit energy get hungry. It is said that those with plenty reiryoku have the potential to become Soul Reapers. By the way I do get hungry; lucky for me besides getting a job, a place to live, I also get food to eat. It's time to get to work.

Your Daughter,

Lucy

P.S. The afterlife is so old fashioned; only wearing yukatas.

P.S.S. The currency is called Kan.

* * *

Soon after folding the letter and putting it in a small chest a knock sound came from Lucy's room.

"Lucy is time to get to work" a feminine voice came from the door.

"I'll be there in a second Ms. Kurobashi" Lucy said. Looking at herself in the mirror. Her appearance didn't change a bit. She still has long blonde hair reaching her waist, same brown eyes and the same curvy body. The only difference is her clothing; wearing a long sleeve, short skirt, blue yukata with a white obi and instead of shoes she wears Zori with white tabi socks furthermore her yukata shows exposes her cleavage.

Lucy then leaves and opens the door to meet with Ms. Kurobashi an average height woman with short black hair and onyx eyes wearing a blue kimono with white flower design. "Good morning Lucy" greeted Ms. Kurobashi.

"Good morning Ms. Kurobashi" Lucy greeted back.

The morning went the same as any day Mr. Kurobashi the owner of Hōrō Rei and Ms. Kurobashi's husband. Mr. Kurobashi cooks the food, his wife takes the clients orders while Lucy serves the ordered food.

A few hours before closing the restaurant a customer begins a ruckus after getting drunk.

"Sir, please leave, you've had too many cups of sake" Ms. Kurobashi ask the drunkard.

"Why should I leave. I'm a paying customer and I'm paying you to bring me more sake. So go bring me more sake!" screams the drunkard.

"Hey Ganju, we should leave you had enough drinking for the night. Plus, your sister is going to tear you apart if she hears about this" one of Ganju"s companions reasons with him.

"NO! I'm not leaving. Now go get me more SAKE!" Ganju screams at Ms. Kurobashi.

"Mr. Customer, I'll ask you once more to leave my restaurant before I throw you myself" a seething Mr. Kurobashi said while strongly gripping Ganju's shoulder only for Ganju to throw him through one the wooden tables.

"Dear' are you alright" Ms. Kurobashi ask rushing to his prone form.

"Hey Ganju that's enough. We should leave." his companion said to him while restraining only to meet the same fate as Mr. Kurobashi.

Ganju suddenly felt a pressure on his body. Slowly he turns around to see a smiling Lucy.

"Dear customer, what can I do to make you go away peacefully?" ask Lucy while intentionally pushing her buxom with her arms below her buxom.

While Ganju stare lecherously at Lucy's expose cleavage, he wasn't able to see the incoming kick to his family jewels, nor the roundhouse kick to his head while he held his family jewels that send him flying out the restaurant.

Ganju after getting injured quickly sober and watch Lucy walk out of the restaurant emitting golden Reiatsu making him hard to breathe.

"Don't come here again" Lucy told him while still surrounded by her golden Reiatsu.

Ganju nodded his head, then felt the pressure on him disappear, only then he felt a familiar Reiryoku behind.

"Looks like I didn't even needed to come knock some senses back into you Ganju" said a voluptuous woman.

"Big Sister. What are you doing here?" Ganju asks his sister in cold sweat.

"One of your friends came rushing home told me about what was happening, but it looks like it was taken care off. When we get home, I'm still punishing you." said Ganju's big sister.

"Hey, you there, I want to thank you for stopping my idiot little brother. My name is Kukaku." Kukaku introduce herself.

"It was nothing I guess. My name is Lucy Hearfilia." Lucy introduces herself.

"W-What is it?" asks Lucy feeling weird being looked at by Kukaku.

"You've astounding Reiryoku" mention Kukaku.

"Thanks, I guess" said Lucy completely confuse by the statement.

"I've decided. I'm going to adopt you into the family. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko get her to our home" Kukaku commanded.

Lucy had no time to comprehend what Kukaku said to her as two muscular guys appear and took her above their heads like a sack of potatoes.

"What's going on!" yells Lucy while being taken away by strangers.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifth Noble House

Disclaimer: I down own Fairy Tail manga/anime and Bleach manga/anime

Ch.2 Shiba

One moment Lucy was working peacefully like always in Hōrō Rei until a customer became drunk. She took care of it with two kicks; one to the family jewels and the second to the head. The next moment she is picked up by some muscle head twin bodyguards of the drunkard's sister.

Now she is sitting in seiza style in front of her five elderlies wearing formal kimonos and Kukaku to her left side no longer wearing her provocative red robe and white skirt instead also wearing a formal kimono. Lucy no longer had her short blue yukata, and now she is wearing a formal yellow kimono with flower patents. It took close to an hour to wear the kimono not counting the time that she wasted taking a bath.

"Kukaku, now can you tell us why you have this meeting called." one of the old people said.

"Honored Elder, I call for this meeting to tell you that I'm making this young girl here my heir. This way the Shiba Clan now has an heir plus now I no longer have to marry anyone." Kukaku said.

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow this." answer one of the Elders.

"Yes, we can't allow an outsider to be the heir of the Shiba Clan. If we did the Shiba Clan's reputation would further go down." the Elder to the right answer.

"Wait, Wait!" Kukaku call to them seeing them standing up to leave. "I have other reasons besides making you stop pestering me to marry someone to have an heir." she continues halting the Elders movement and once more having their attention; taking a breath before continuing her explanation. "First this girl already has an outstanding Reiryoku. Second I'm sure that she'll be more helpful in restoring the clan's reputation than me."

"Oh, why is that?" one the Elders questions.

"The reason is that while she may act like a commoner, she unconsciously holds herself like a noble. Just look at her" she explains while pointing at Lucy.

The five Elders turn and look towards Lucy; who is still patiently waiting in seiza and getting embarrassed by the attention she was getting.

"What are we supposed to be looking at, she hasn't done anything?" asks one of the Elders.

"Exactly my point. Lucy has done nothing, and yet she's waiting until she's spoken to. A mere commoner will not hold still waiting till spoken to without being nervous surrounded by nobles." Kukaku explains.

The Elders now are looking at Lucy with curiosity until one of them asks her "Young lady, can you tell us where you a noble when you were alive?"

"No, I wasn't a noble. I belong to a small clan that for a while was rich." Lucy for the first time in a while speaks.

"It's the same thing. Nobles are rich, and you were rich. Nobles know about politics, rich know about politics." Kukaku states. "Not only she has outstanding reiryuku; Lucy already has experience in politics and dealings with money." continues Kukaku. Still seeing the doubtful looks in the Elders, she further states "Or do you want my little brother Ganju to lead the Shiba Clan once I retire cause I'm not going to marry anyone in the foreseeable future." while pointing at said brother next to her; whom Lucy is just barely now noticing.

The Elders look towards Ganju in deep thought while Ganju looks at them expectantly only to fall forward after hearing them say "Okay. Welcome to the family Lucy **Shiba** ; adopted daughter of the Shiba Clan Head Kukaku Shiba, heir to the Shiba Clan."

Lucy standing up abruptly says in indignation "Hey, wait a minute, don't I get a say in this"

"Yeah" Kukaku began saying making Lucy look hopeful before falling forward after hearing the rest "Couldn't she be like my little sister instead of a daughter."

"Hey, that's not the issue here!" Lucy cries in anger only to fall on deaf ears.

"That's your punishment from us to you for being so rebellious. Good luck _Mama Kukaku_ " the elders responded making Kukaku cringe.

"Hey, I know you're listening!" yells Lucy.

"Ugh, fine. It's a deal." Kukaku said reluctantly agreeing with the elders.

"Hey, don't ignore me as if I'm not here!" Lucy cries while the elders and Kukaku seal the deal with a handshake.

"Don't bother. When the elders and especially my big sister get like this, there is no stopping them." Ganju said gaining Lucy attention.

"Don't worry," Ganju said patting Lucy's shoulder reassuringly before continuing "I, your Lord Uncle Ganju will teach you everything there is about the Shiba Clan."

Lucy instead of feeling reassure, she felt tick off. "I don't want to hear that from someone whom they did not want as the future head of the clan!" She vented to her new Uncle with a kick to the stomach after yelling at him.

"Yeah, you'll fit fine in the family. I already can see the family resemblance… like they say like mother like daughter." the new uncle said with some difficulty after his new niece took the air out of him with the kick.

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter; still I hope you like it.**


End file.
